I see you
by Evil Nazgul
Summary: A killer is hired to eliminate a target. Rika is the target. But will the killer manage to eliminate the poor girl? Rated T. Starring: Rika, Renamon, killer.


I see you…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello. This is another run – of – the – mill fanfic, a one-shot. I guess it's pretty strange, weird, etc. Anyway, if you liked this piece of … ehem, leave a review!

P.S: read the story to the end pretty plizzz!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life is a strange thing. At it's beginning, you don't think of death at all, or if you do, this thought is quickly shrugged away by something else. People seem to forget how fragile life is and how easy it is to lose it.

I know exactly what death is. I was a soldier once. I served in many hot spots and areas of local conflicts. I was not a regular rank – and – file foot soldier, I was … special. I was a sniper. Snipers are respected and feared by many in the army, mainly for our ability to shoot people from a large distance with cold blood. Some called us cowards because we never went on to face – to – face combat. They were just jealous, because we, snipers, are more efficient.

I served my country faithfully for ten long years. And I had to use my rifle frequently. I saw the world through the scope of my rifle, so to speak. But then, there was that most … unfortunate accident. A land mine, it tore off a half of my right leg, and I became a handicap, sort of. It is amazing to see that when you are young and healthy the army needs you for some mission of saving some distant country from tyranny and stuff, but when you're incapacitated, suddenly, you're not needed anymore.

What could a handicapped person do? I gave the best years of my life for my dangerous job, and now I was left alone. No family of my own, no friends, and the only work I still was able to do - to kill. And so I found this job. I lend some money from my elderly parents to buy myself prostheses, and offered my services for the criminal world…

…And now I lie atop of a three – store building, with my tools ready to make the job done. My target is not a businessman or some politician, you know, the usual stuff. Now, it is a child. A little girl, named Rika Nonaka, daughter of a model named Rumiko Nonaka. She was 'ordered' by her mother's producer.

I am not a cruel man, not entirely, at least. My consciousness screamed to reject such a repulsive job, and remains of my sense of duty of a soldier screamed that I cannot harm a woman or a child just for personal gain. But I needed money badly…

I have observed this girl for a couple of days, to found out more about her day routes. For a young little girl who is supposed to be joyful and playful at her age, she doesn't go away from the house for long time. She prefers to stay at her estate for most of the time. Maybe it's because she doesn't have many friends. The only people whom I saw with her a time or two were those two boys. I don't know who they are, their identity is irrelevant to my mission.

I know what I'm about to do is a disgusting thing, and I'm sure I will receive some punishment for all of my deeds and misdeeds some day. But now, I must focus. Just spot your target, aim, and pull the trigger. So simple, it seems…

Now, she is in my target range. With that thoughtfully - sad expression on her face, as usual. Her two wannabe friends are following her close behind. For some reason, she tries to avoid them, and doesn't speak with them about anything. Poor children… They will have quite a shock when they'll see their friend's little head blown to pieces by a rather large bullet…

There is no wind, and my target is walking slowly, making it easier for me to aim. I catch her head in my crosshairs, and prepare to shoot. I hold my breath for a second, so that the rifle would not shake, and prepare to shoot. Three… two… one…

There is no shot. I have a perfect aim on my target, and my finger is on the trigger, but I … I just can't pull it. This thing called conscience just keeps getting in my way. It says I should stop, that I have no right to end a life that barely began just like that. I take a deep breath and calm my self down, and aim again.

Once again, the target's head is within my crosshairs. I aim carefully, to make sure I won't miss. But when it comes to pulling the trigger again, I am powerless. The finger just freezes and refuses to pull that damn trigger…

After a couple more vaunted attempts of 'getting the job done' I put my rifle away, and start packing.

"I just can't… I just can't slay a child. I can't go on like this… I must find myself a new job." I say to myself and hear a sigh of relief from my back. I turn around and pull out my side gun in reflex. I drop it however, out of fear and amazement as I turned around. Just a couple of steps away from me I see a strange creature. It is of yellow color, and shares resemblance to a fox from Japanese mythology. It, or she, is standing on two legs, like a human, and has yin and yang symbols on her gloves. Her eyes glow with blue fire in the shadows.

"If you would have tried to pull the trigger, you would have paid most dearly for such an attempt." She speaks with thread. A strange smile appears at my face.

"I know. I suppose you were behind me all along. I saw you a couple of times while I spied on my target, but I thought I was having hallucinations… You are her guardian, I presume. Well, are you going to kill me now? Go for it, I won't resist." I proposed her, and saw her confusion.

"I … I can't. I never hurt a human before. Just go away, and never try hurting my tamer again…" she said dimly.

"I will go, for I have failed. But another one will come to replace me. And I doubt your tamer will be lucky enough to meet such a wimpy killer such as I am again. Unless you won't destroy the 'source', your young friend will not know rest, and will fall lifeless to the ground, eventually." I give her a grim warning. She keeps quiet for a second, as her eyes grow darker.

"Who hired you?" she asked dimly. I can see turmoil within her, yet she tries to hide it. She is a faithful friend indeed.

"Rumiko's producer. I know the background. Rumiko Nonaka rejected his perverted attempts of … it doesn't matter. He is insane, and I can tell an insane person when I see one. Your … Rika won't live peacefully, if he s not out of commission … for good." I say as I finish packing my rifle and approach the ladder that leads down. Suddenly the creature's voice stops me:

"Wait here for two minutes, I will be back." She says and disappears into thin air right before my eyes. I stare in amazement and disbelief at the place she just stood at, and shake my head in confusion. I decide to wait for two minutes. In exactly two minutes she reappears before me with some strange package held in her three – fingered hands.

"Here, take it." She says softly and passes me the package. With doubt and suspicion I open it, and found inside … money. A lot of money, more than enough to pay off that debt for my prostheses. I look at her with a questioning glare, as she smiles slyly.

"You now have a new target, sniper. You know what to do." She says with hidden coldness in her voice.

"But … with such abilities you can do the job yourself without any trouble at all." I reply in disbelief.

"I said I never hurt a human before. I do not intend to start now. But I have an obligation to protect my tamer with any means at my disposal. So, are you up for the 'job'?" she asks after finishing her little confession about her relationship with her 'tamer, as she said herself.

"I will take care of it … Permanently." I say coldly, now absolutely sure that I will be able to slay a guy who dared to hire a killer to dispose of a defenseless child. Also, I feel horrible for accepting that offer from him, and this was the only way to set things right.

"By the way, what's your name, boss?" I ask just before leaving.

"The name is Renamon." She replies and disappears again. I pick up my gear and disappear too.

A killer's work is never done, I guess…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's about it. Based on a weird dream I head lately. Read and review, if it isn't too much trouble.


End file.
